


we cannot escape the past

by peterstrahmsdick



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, Gen, Gore, I Tried, Knives, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterstrahmsdick/pseuds/peterstrahmsdick
Summary: We all know how five children were killed, but have you ever wondered how it happened?
Kudos: 3





	we cannot escape the past

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lads, this is my first work on here and I hope you enjoy it lol
> 
> yes the title is a marina and the diamonds lyric

The knife had driven into her skin and made her let out a battle cry. She tried to kick away the man but he swiftly dragged the blade down her exposed chest, red blood gushing out of her like a waterfall. Her tears were falling swiftly down her pale face as she drew her hands across the gashes. She tried to scream, tried to warn people, but the man clamped his hand down across her mouth.

"Shh... shh... _shut the fuck up, you bitch_!" His words sounded like fire in her ears as she let out uncontrollable sobs. Her chest heaved with her ragged breaths. Oh god, she was going to die.

"N-now, be quiet o-or else I'll rip your pretty little body in half. I've been targeting you for some time, girlie. Y-you and those boys have been pains in the fucking asses but now? Now you'll get what you deserve." His eyes watched her heaving body, barely being able to work at this point due to blood loss. Her head throbbed and she wanted to gome home. Sadly, it was too late - she knew she was _never_ going home after this. 

The man threw the knife to the ground with a loud clang. His brown eyes pierced into her blue eyes and he grabbed her wrists, just like he had did when he pulled her into the storage room. She noticed the blood staining his golden suit which changed it to a manky brown colour.

"G-god, I never wanted to do this, but your _father_ wouldn't fucking negotiate a deal with me. Who the _fuck_ does your old man think he is? I get it, he's rich, _your rich_ , but you don't need it. You're just a spoiled little _bitch_ who thinks she gets everything. D-did you want this? Bet you did. You just _beg_ for it all. I've heard you..." Her eyelids felt heavy as she listened to the man talk about what she had to grow through on a daily basis - the pain she felt all came back. Maybe this was better than going through what the men did to her everyday.

She remembered it like it was yesterday. Her mother, sitting there, watching as men touched her fragile body as she cried because "she didn't like it". She'd been told this was how the show business worked. But this wasn't what she had seen on TV. Where were all the smiling women or the men in fancy suits? There were hands travelling up and down her body and then she felt it - she had been violated. Her purity was gone. Her innocence was ruined. Her image was destoryed. For months the media believed that she was the perfect blonde little girl...

"You just love it, don't ya?" The man shot her a shit-eating grin which made her want to sob harder, except she couldn't. She couldn't even respond or think. Her body had finally succumbed to death. Finally free of the men. Finally free of her mother. Finally.

"Goodbye, Susie." The man spat out his words, venom lacing them. He headed towards the storage room door and left the once-innocent girl dead. 

One down; four to go.

**XxX**

The slap across the face had been the wake-up call for him, _not_ seeing his ex-best friend lying in a bloody heap on the murky carpet. Her blonde hair drenched in blood, her pink dress torn in multiple areas, her hair bow covered in splotches and her porcelain skin a ghastly white tone. His breathing quickened as he stumbled back against the wall. 

"Well, well, well. If it isn't your little _friend_ Susie Wilson... such a shame she had to die... just like you will," The oversized rabbit let out a strange cackle and opening his chest cavity, pulled out a meat cleaver. "You two were always so close to each other. _Poor, little Susie and Gabriel_ the news reports will say tomorrow. You'll simply vanish and no one will give two damns - boohoo!"

Gabriel let out an estranged gurgle as the rabbit shoved the cleaver into his throat, coming out the back of his neck. He felt blood run down the front and back of his neck and his breathing became rapid. Shit - although his father told him to never use that word except for emergencies, it felt fitting to use now. He tried to scream, but it was no use. The rabbit pulled the knife out and Gabriel saw the flesh clinging onto it. He tried to gag at such a disgusting sight but couldn't. 

"Y'know, I always thought you and that Susie girl weren't too bad... until I found out your father was her father's lawyer... an-and threatening to _sue_ me? Whatever did I do?" He let out a cackle as he shoved Gabriel's body onto Susie's.

It wasn't like Gabriel didn't know who this man was - it was William Afton, one of the creators of Fazbear Entertainment. Gabriel had overheard his father at the dinner table talk about how Afton was a 'bastard' and some other bad words that his mother _definitely_ wouldn't want him to use. He'd heard about how he was a crook, a liar, a cheat and wouldn't be able to get past their law firm. Gabriel trusted his father. He trusted his father to stop this man; yet, he failed.

"I always knew your father was behind every- _fucking_ -thing you did. I m-mean, my daughter is the best speller I know. NOT you. She deserved that spelling bee more than you and you know it. Gabriel, you're similar to your father in so many ways. Both bastards. N-now, if I can't stop your father, I'll stop you." The older man growled as he drove the meat cleaver into Gabriel's heart, ending him. _Good-fucking-riddance_ , the man thought.

Two down; three to go.

**XxX**

Even after the stories had come out about the child TV star Susie Wilson and the spelling bee winner Gabriel Hernandez had inexplicably disappeared, Jeremy Brown's parents _still_ let him go to the infamous restaurant. He was very suprised when they told him he could still go; his parents were _quite_ portective over their son.

He'd had a good day. Except for when he got manipulated into going to the storage room, seeing the missing children's carcasses and spilling his guts all over the golden bunny.

"Wha- fuck you, kid! Your shit isn't ever gonna come out of this." He growled and threw the kid against the old freddy suit - Jeremy noticed the yellow fur was matted and it had no eyes, giving off a creepy vibe. He scramble up but immediatley went down again after the rabbit-man shot him in the shoulder. Tears were coming down his cheeks as he tried to get up and fight.

"I-I will f-fight you! My d-dad's a cop!" The younger boy cried. He clutched his shoulder, trying to stop the blood flow like his mom had taught him as the man laughed at him.

" _God_ , you kids are stupid," the man fired again; one went in Jeremy's ribcage and the other just above the first wound. Jeremy let out a howl. "Whoops, my finger slipped." 

He stared at the ground as the rabbit-man went on about how he needed to 'toughen up' and that it was 'his fault he would die because his father placed a restraining order on him, ordered by Mr Wilson himself'. He watched his tears splatter to the ground and his hands soon became balled-up fists. 

" _Fuck you._ " He whispered.

"And that's- what?" The man stood up from where he'd been leaning and trundled over; either he was being given time to move away becase the speed the rabbit-man was moving seemed like it.

"I said, fuck you." Jeremy stood up and kicked him hard between the legs. Except, instead of the rabbit-man going down, he did. His foot was met with sharp pain as he clutched it, rocking back and forth. It seemed to Jeremy he wasn't getting out of there alive.

"Jesus- Jesus fuck what is wrong with ya?" He crouched down to the kid's level and placed the gun between his eyes. The man placed his hand against Jeremy's cheek. This all felt... _wrong_.

"You don't deserve to live," his finger pressed gently against the trigger. "God, to hell with ya, Jeremy." 

He pulled the trigger. Jeremy's head exploded and bits of flesh, brain and muscle landed on the man and the surrounding suits. 

Three down; two to go.

**XxX**

Fritz Newman _knew_ he shouldn't have gone with his rambunctious teen friends to the pizzeria. He _knew_ he shouldn't have stayed overnight to impress that girl. He _knew_ he shouldn't have gone into the sotrage room and locked himself in. He _definitely knew_ he wasn't going to walk out of there, alive.

"Lemme guess... you're the bastard bitch who's been killing all those kids like the pedo you are?" he shot the rabbit creature a toothy grin. Expecting to be ripped a part after saying something to a highly unstable individual, he was suprised when the man stayed put, only taking off the head of the rabbit. "Not a talker? Huh, with all the shit you've done to these kids, I guessed you'd give some half-ass speech." Fritz guestered to the rotting corpses in the corner of the room, piled on top of each other like books. Or stacks of cash, in Fritz' case - he was only doing this so he could win that 1k that James had betted him on.

Fritz turned around to leave the room. Sadly, he didn't know that was going to be the biggest mistake of his life. A blade suddenly struck him in the back then across the back of his neck. He howled in pain and fell to the ground.

"OW! You motherfucker!" He cried out. His hands went straight to the back of his neck, now soaked in his blood. There were multiple sudden pangs of pain. Fritz slowly twisted his body around - the man was stood over him, blood dripping off of the knife. The rabbit-man-bastard walked over to a box, pulled out a remote-controlled car and launched it at his head. He fell backwards, hissing in pain.

"You hit me with the car, you dick!" He tried to get up but the man came over and stabbed him repeatedly in the stomach.

Tossing Fritz' body with the rest, William took off the suit and left the room.

Four down; one to go.

**XxX**

Cassidy Williams did not look forward to going to her uncle's creepy-ass pizzeria. It wasn't the animatronics or the weird aesthetic it had, it was the fact that now _four_ people had gone missing here. She had been hired for the weekend because 8 employees had quit. Wonder why.

She was currently in the back room and trying to find a spare rag to wipe down the Bonnie animatronic. For some reason, it was giving out a vile odor and leaking a dark substance. It took her a while to find a rag, but when she did, the door slammed shut. She spun around and saw her uncle standing at the doorway. He took off the head. His face was sunken and had dark bags under his eyes.

"Well, well, well. Cassidy Anne Williams. _The final one._ " He muttered softly, but still loud enough for the younger female to hear. William walked towards her and put his hand out. She edged backwards. Her feet backed into a heavy and tall pile. Lookign up at what it was, she discovered it was the bodies of the missing kids. _Holy shit_.

"I- why? WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!" She cried, tears gathering in her eyes. Her uncle let out a scoff and pulled a gun out from one of the boxes. He pointed it at her face.

"Why? Because they all wanted to end this pizzeria! I- I can't let that happen. I've chosen you to be the final one because of how your mother- MY SISTER won't help me get back on my feet after the divorce." William gritted his teeth as he spoke and approached Cassidy. She picked up the closest item to her and held it to her chest, trying to protect herself.

"WHY DID YOU KILL THEM? WHAT DID IT BRING YOU?" She screamed at him; she needed to let someone on the outside know what was going on. Her uncle opened his mouth but there was movement from the outside, alerting him. Suddenly, there were four gunshots, people yelling and the door tot he storage room crashing down. 

Cassidy had no idea what was going on - the gunshots had all entered her body. Two to the face, one to the chest and the last in the leg. She felt the world go black. Goodbye to Cassidy Anne Williams.

Five down; revenge to come.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this piece that I wrote months ago
> 
> feel free to dm me feedback on tumblr (johnkramershat)


End file.
